prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (September 19, 2017)
The September 19, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Oracle Arena in Oakland, California on September 19, 2017. Summary After their match last week ended abruptly thanks to an unexpected attack from Gentleman Jack Gallagher on Cedric Alexander, The Brian Kendrick and Alexander squared off once again on WWE 205 Live. As the bout got underway, Alexander immediately went on offense, using the same aggressive strategy he had a week prior. However, with two decades of experience, The Brian Kendrick adjusted to Alexander's in-ring ability and took control of the match, keeping his opponent grounded. The Man with a Plan relied on his own natural aggression, but grew frustrated as he could not secure a pinfall. Relying on his technical ability, the former Cruiserweight Champion tried to dismantle Alexander. However, Alexander rebounded and battled on, forcing a back-and-forth that ended in Alexander countering a pinfall to secure victory. Following his hard-fought win, Alexander made his way back up the entrance ramp when he noticed Kendrick was following him. Alexander turned his attention to The Man with a Plan, and that's when Gentleman Jack Gallagher seized the opportunity to attack. Working in unison with Kendrick, Gallagher laid waste to Alexander, further strengthening their bond. Gallagher showed no remorse for his actions while being interviewed moments later. Despite being taken away by Breezango for fashion infractions last week on WWE 205 Live, Drew Gulak stood atop the announce table to continue his campaign for a better WWE 205 Live. After describing the horrible conditions and treatment in Fashion Jail and comparing himself to Galileo, Gulak resumed his PowerPoint presentation about his proposals to improve the Cruiserweight division. As he revealed the sixth slide, which demanded the WWE Universe refrain from using cell phones, Gulak was interrupted by Akira Tozawa, who was set to face Noam Dar. The former Cruiserweight Champion wasted little time going after Dar. With the WWE Universe behind him with his patented chant, The Stamina Monster looked as if he was attempting a quick and dominant victory. However, The Scottish Supernova managed to take control of the bout with a perfectly timed counter. Using his uncanny technical acumen, Dar attempted to zero in on his opponent's legs and limbs. However, Tozawa – whose incredible resilience was on display – regained control and seized the opportunity to scale the ropes and flatten Dar with his patented Senton for the win. Celebrating his victory, the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion rallied the WWE Universe to join in his signature chant, much to the chagrin of Gulak. Still upset over his loss to Rich Swann in their rubber match last week on WWE 205 Live, TJP pleaded with his friend for another match, which would extend their series. Swann declined, telling The Duke of Dab he valued their friendship and didn't think it could survive if the friendly rivalry continued. Swann was proud of what they accomplished, but he was ready for them both to move forward. As Swann entered the ring ready to face Lince Dorado, it was quickly discovered that the lucha libre sensation had been attacked on his way to the ring. Swann left the ring to investigate when he was jumped by TJP on the stage. The Fil-Am Flash unleashed his rage on Swann, leaving no question about the state of their friendship – even ripping out some of Swann's hair. With less than a week until they collide at WWE No Mercy, Enzo Amore and WWE Cruiserweight Champion Neville met face-to-face one final time on WWE 205 Live. On Raw, Enzo was decimated by Braun Strowman, and Neville seized the opportunity to add insult to injury with an incredible Red Arrow. Despite his condition on Raw, The Certified G certainly proved his resilience by facing off with the WWE Cruiserweight Champion before the biggest match of his career. The King of the Cruiserweights came to WWE 205 Live and hyped the epic lineup for WWE No Mercy, also guaranteeing a comedic performance from Amore. Neville assured the WWE Universe that The Certified G is not on the “Neville level.” The Realest Guy in the Room then made his way to the ring for the faceoff and claimed that the WWE Cruiserweight Champion is jealous of him. Passionately describing his commercials, merchandise sales, endorsements, celebrity friendships – and most importantly – the WWE Universe singing along to his entrance theme, Enzo claimed Neville is nothing but a hater. However, in response, Neville explained that he doesn't care about any of the things Enzo described – he's focused on their match at WWE No Mercy and knows Enzo can't fight. Recalling Enzo's unsavory tactics to pick up victories in recent weeks, he wondered how The Certified G would win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Enzo acknowledged his tactics wouldn't win the title, but in the heat of the moment, he caught Neville with a low blow before leaving the ring and letting The King of the Cruiserweights know he was indeed ready for a fight. Results ; ; *Cedric Alexander defeated The Brian Kendrick *Akira Tozawa defeated Noam Dar *Dark Match: AJ Styles & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Jinder Mahal (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-19-17 205 Live 1.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 2.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 3.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 4.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 5.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 6.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 7.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 8.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 9.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 10.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 11.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 12.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 13.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 14.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 15.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 16.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 17.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 18.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 19.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 20.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 21.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 22.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 23.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 24.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 25.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 26.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 27.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 28.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 29.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 30.jpg 9-19-17 205 Live 31.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #43 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #43 at WWE.com * 205 Live #43 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events